


Night Of The Werefox

by The_Creator_Of_Weird_Stories



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Werewolves, don’t ask why, inspired by something from a wiki, i’ll explain later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Creator_Of_Weird_Stories/pseuds/The_Creator_Of_Weird_Stories
Summary: On one October night, Foxy got bitten. The next day, he’s acting strangely.The others are worried about what’s happening to him, especially as his new urges include eating everything that’s meat...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. The Bite

**Author's Note:**

> So, let me explain.
> 
> I found a wiki for fake movies and I fell in love with it. I chose one particular wiki page to adapt into a story. If I remember, I’ll link it at the end.
> 
> So, with that out of the way, let’s begin with the story.

It was almost Halloween.

The moon shone above the city of Hurricane. The houses were decorated with black, orange, and purple streamers. Jack-O-Lanterns stood on the doorsteps of people’s houses, freshly cut and lit for the night. 

Plain white sheets with black eyes and scarecrows with funny little hats were being placed on lawns, and skeletons wearing sweaters with fake blood and black robes were seated in the trees. 

In a well known part of the town, a lonely pizzeria stood. Even as it looked old and rotten, it had a strange lure to it. 

This place was once known as the grand Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza. 

Inside the abandoned restaurant, it was also decorated. Streamers with the same black, orange, and purple pattern stretched across the walls, and the hats had the same colors. The purple curtains were replaced with black ones with orange pumpkins. 

The only place that wasn’t decorated for the occasion was Pirate Cove, which still had the boxes surrounding the stage. Foxy, the one who lived there, was staring off into the distance. 

_ How long have I been sitting here? _ He thought, slowly getting up.  _ They must be asleep by now. _

He peeked out of the curtains, and looked towards the stage. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were sleeping, just as he needed. He stepped out of Pirate Cove and snuck to the exits.

He swung the door open and stepped into the cool autumn air. He was finally out once again, but this time, he wasn’t about to waste this chance. 

But the question remained: Where should he go? 

He scanned the area, looking for something to do. His eyes landed on the forest, the closest place he could explore. He shrugged and ran into the bushes. 

He climbed up the trees and stared up at the moon. Soon, it’ll be a full moon, and he just couldn’t wait. It was the only thing he could look forward to, after all. 

He jumped through the forest as the moon rose above the trees. As soon as he climbed down—

“AGGH!!” He let out a pained scream and fell to the forest floor. He held his shoulder, and he felt an arrow lodged in it. He scampered away from a second arrow, and ran deeper into the woods. 

He hid behind a tree and held his breath. Once he was sure whoever shot him was gone, he pulled out the arrow and groaned. The forest was a bad idea.

He heard a growl right in front of him. As he turned around, he saw the glowing eyes of a wolf. But it didn’t seem to walk on all fours. As his eyes adjusted, he saw that it was standing on two legs, just like him.

He shakingly got up, and the wolf lunged at him. He couldn’t even dodge, as it grabbed his arm. He struggled to escape, almost ripping the fur off of him when he did get out of the beasts clutches. 

He ran as fast as he could, reaching the end of the forest. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the cliff. He stared in despair as he saw how far the drop was. He could hear the wolf behind him, growling.

_ This is it, _ he thought.  _ I’m going to die here. _

He turned around to face the horror head-on. It opened its mouth and once again lunged at him. He lifted his arms up in defense and felt its teeth sink into his right one. He cried out and almost fell into the abyss, when the wolf let go. 

He tumbled forward and landed on his stomach, groaning. His vision started fading as it walked away from his cold body. He felt like he was in excruciating pain. 

He closed his eyes as the moon fully rose above the forest.

***

He slowly opened his eyes and sat up. It was almost morning. Where was he?

He rubbed his head, recoiling once he realized his arm was in pain. And so was his shoulder. He slowly stood up and groaned. His legs ached so badly. What happened?

He slowly trudged back to Freddy Fazbear’s, the sun rising behind him. 

As soon as he entered the main area, he was tackled by a familiar purple bunny. “Where were you??” Bonnie asked, holding his face in his hands. “You weren’t at your stage and we were getting worried sick!”

“Freddy had to be calmed down tremendously!” Chica called from the kitchen. “Once he realized you weren’t home, he started panicking.”

“How long have I been gone?” He asked, rubbing his head, this time from the sheer force Bonnie tackled him with. “You’ve been gone for hours!” He said “And you’re hurt! What happened to your arm?”

“My arm?” He looked at it, and his eyes widened.

There were bite marks tearing the fabric and fur, and there was oil leaking from it. What on earth could’ve caused this? 

Then he remembered the wolf.

That beast bit him. 

“There was a wolf.” He said “It chased me through the forest, and that’s all I can remember before blacking out.” He wrung his hook in his hand. Should he tell them what it looked like? 

“Hold still,” Chica said, holding a needle and thread, and he nodded. He wasn’t going to argue with her at this moment. 

As the fabric returned to its normal shape, he continued wringing his hook. 

When it was done, he opened his mouth to speak, but…

He decided not to say anything about the wolf. 

Why should they worry about someone like him?

As Foxy was about to learn, the bite was something more than  _ any _ of them could imagine.


	2. The Werewolf’s Curse

Foxy pulled down the curtains, putting them over his shoulders. He couldn’t keep them up forever, lest Freddy chew his ear out. 

He placed the new curtains on the silver ring, which burned his hand. He reeled back in pain and dropped them.

“Foxy? Is everything okay?” He heard Freddy call from the arcade. “Yes, now leave me be!” He sternly replied, hiding his worry.

He reached out to touch it once again, reeling back once it made contact with his fingers. 

Why did his hand burn on the silver ring? Truth be told, it wasn’t made of silver at all. It was made with metal, but it was painted to look authentic. It’s never hurt him before.

Then why? Why did it hurt him now?

He retreated to the employee’s only room to grab a cloth. He opened the door, and scanned the area. His eyes fell on one draped over a mirror.

He walked over, and reached for the cloth. As he took it, he stared into the mirror.

We’re his teeth sharper? He pulled on his gums, revealing that, yes, they were sharper than usual. He bared his teeth, and all of them were about the same length as each other. 

He dug his claws into his left arm, which made it start bleeding. He looked at his hand, oil covering his fingertips.

What was happening to him? 

He went back to Pirate Cove, covering his hand with the cloth, and he continued to change the curtains. 

“Foxy,” he heard Chica behind him. “Yeah?” He asked, not turning to face her. 

“You’re bleeding again.” She said. “It was an accident,” he lied, “I scratched myself on the hooks while putting them on the ring.” 

“Is there something we don’t know?”

He thought back to the wolf. To the wolf’s teeth sinking through his skin. To the wolf’s eyes.

“No.” He snapped back. “You’re just overreacting.” He cursed at himself for saying that. Why couldn’t he just tell the truth? Would they even understand? 

He finished hanging the curtains and took the cloth off. His hand was almost completely red. 

If only he knew better, he could’ve told them before it was too late.

***

_ Clink, clink, clink. _

Foxy couldn’t stop chewing his hook for the rest of the day. He had the burning urge to chew on his arm instead, but he didn’t want the others to ask about more wounds on his skin. He picked and scraped at his teeth, trying to think of a way to satisfy his sudden urge to eat.

He grumbled as he thought about the leftover pizza in the kitchen. He hated eating them when they were cold, but he didn’t want to ask Chica to make more. 

He snuck to the kitchen, and pulled out a pizza with huge sausages on them. He smiled widely and—

Well, he couldn’t remember what happened next. He could only remember staring at the empty box, as he finished the last slice. 

What did he do? 

What has he done?

More importantly, why can’t he remember? 

He grabbed the box and shoved it in the recycling bin, pushing it down for good measure. 

Now that his appetite was satiated, he wondered what to do next. He couldn’t sneak out again; the townsfolk could see him, or that wolf could bite him again. But he needed to know what was happening to him.

He needed to figure this out himself. The others couldn’t possibly help him.

Oh,  _ how wrong he was. _

***

That night, when everyone in town was asleep, he snuck into the local library. It was easy enough, since he used his hook to lock-pick his way inside, but he wasn’t here to steal anything—okay,  _ maybe _ he was.

But he needed to know why he was acting strangely. He scanned the history books, but they never gave him a definitive answer. He threw the book at its shelf, knocking another book to the floor. 

He picked the book up, and read the cover.

_ The History Of Mythical Creatures: The Curse Of Werewolves. _

Werewolves? Of all the tales he’s heard, he’s never heard of a single werewolf. He looked around; somehow, deep inside, he knew this was the book he needed.

He put the other books back onto the shelves, and ran out of the library.

Once he entered the pizzeria, he slid back into his Pirate Cove and sat down, opening the book. His eyes scanned the pages as he read.

_ A werewolf is a human transformed into a beast-like creature by a curse or an affliction.  _

_ Werewolves were feared for their heightened senses and great speed. It’s said that crossing paths with one was instant bad luck.  _

_ Alright, _ he thought,  _ now he knows what a werewolf is. But that doesn’t answer his question. _ He continued reading.

_ Being bitten by a werewolf gives the curse to the victim, while the werewolf will return to his human form. The curse is spread through the saliva of the werewolf. _

_ Whoever’s been bitten will turn on the next full moon. If the curse isn’t broken by the time the sun rises, they will remain a werewolf forever, until they bite another human. _

His eyes widened as he dropped the book.

No.  _ No. _

This couldn’t be happening.

He frantically flipped through the pages for symptoms of turning into a werewolf. He had to know for sure...he needed to know for sure! He can’t be... _ he can’t be! _

He found the page, and his heart dropped.

_ The bearer of the curse will have a negative reaction to silver, or anything like that. His or her teeth will become sharper, and they will crave meat, no matter what type it is. _

He flipped the page one more time.

_ Under the light of the full moon, the human bearing the curse will transform into a werewolf. There’s only one other cure to turn the human back to normal. _

The page was ripped away, meaning that he had no way to stop the curse. 

_ No, no no no...nonononononononono _ **_NO!!_ **

He threw the book, and it landed on the floor. He curled up and started to cry.  _ How stupid could you be?! _ He asked himself.  _ Why were you so curious?! You’ve doomed yourself… _

The fox sobbed into the night, and didn’t stop.

The moon he was so excited about would soon bring his doom.

And, as he lied there, he told himself over and over…

_ “It’s all my fault.” _


	3. Scritch, Scritch, Scratch

_ Scritch, scritch, scratch. _

He scratched out lines on his stage, eyes dull with despair. He hadn’t left his cove, but could anyone blame him? He had  _ no chance  _ of breaking the werewolf’s curse before Halloween night, so why bother going  _ anywhere? _

_ Scratch, scritch, scritch. _

He engraved the moon into the floor as he heard footsteps. “Go away,” he growled “I’m not coming out.” He curled up into a ball. 

“Come on, Foxy…” he heard Freddy’s voice call “We’re worried about you.” His words echoed through his mind. “We haven’t upset you, have we?” Chica asked. 

Foxy sat up and sighed. “No, you haven’t.”  _ Of course they didn’t.  _ He thought.  _ He did this to himself. _

“We know you don’t like Halloween very much,” he heard “So, we thought we could go and see the full moon? You love them.” 

His ears lowered. “I’ll think about it.” He lied. No way he was going to leave this place,  _ especially  _ on a full moon. His thoughts constantly swirled with questions.

_ What if I hurt them? _

__

_ What if I hurt more people? _

_ How many innocents would get injured, or worse? _

_ How long do I have to keep this from them? _

_ How long do I have to keep this from everyone? _

***

“What’s that doing there?” Chica picked up a book from the floor. That wasn’t there before. It looked old and worn, and the title.

_ The History Of Mythical Creatures: The Curse Of Werewolves.  _

Why is a book like this here? Did someone leave it on the floor? 

“Chica?” 

She looked over to see Foxy standing in the doorway of the kitchen. “Yes, Foxy? Is everything okay?” He nodded, but his eyes were full of regret. There must be something wrong.

“...Nevermind.” He said, holding his stomach. “Are you hungry?”

His stomach growled. “...yes. I would like a steak, please.” She nodded, and put the book down. It wasn’t until she entered the kitchen that she realized: why would Foxy want a steak? 

She tried shrugging it off as she took one out of the freezer.

———

A few minutes later, the plate was gone. Foxy had taken it back to his cove. 

Curious, she looked behind the curtains. He  _ was _ eating the steak; by ripping it apart with his own jaw. She stared in confusion and worry. 

She looked over to the book, but it was gone. Did Foxy take it?

She stepped away from the stage, and turned towards the kitchen. 

After they found him, he’s been acting... _ off. _

He yelled at Freddy the other day, which wasn’t really out of character, but then she saw the wound. It didn’t look like the hooks stabbed him.

He said she was just overreacting, but there was something in his voice that told a different story. 

And the book...

What was going on?

***

_ Screeeeeech! _

Freddy covered his ears as he heard that. Who on earth is making that sound? 

_ Screeeech! _

“Stop that!” He called out, throwing the curtains open. He saw Foxy dragging his feet across the floor. It looked like he didn’t see him. Or hear him. 

_ Screeeeech! _

His feet were making that noise, or rather, his claws were. He was slumped over, and Freddy noticed that his eyes had larger bags than usual. 

“What’re lookin’ at?” 

Foxy was staring at him. 

“You’re claws,” he said “They’re making a screeching noise.” He sighed “Sorry. I’ve not been feeling like myself recently…”

Freddy walked off the stage towards the sad fox “It’s okay, Foxy.” 

_ “It’s not.” _ He heard him grumble. When he noticed Freddy tilt his head, he looked away.

“Whatever’s going on, we’re here for you. Don’t forget that.” He said “You’re part of the Fazbear crew.”

“Thanks, Fred.” He smiled, but it was sad “But I have to go.”

“Are you tired? It’s okay, I’ll stop bothering you.”

Foxy went back to his stage, but before he left, Freddy took note of his claws. They were longer and sharper than usual.

And he didn’t do his big, toothy smile like he always did. 

What happened to the Foxy he knew?

***

_ Tick. Tick. Tick. _

Bonnie listened to the clock. Tomorrow was the eve of Halloween, and although he was excited, he couldn’t get a thought out of his head. 

Foxy wasn’t his usual adventurous, grumpy self anymore. He was upset, and quiet, and he never left his cove. When he did, he seemed mopey, and there was a dark aura around him.

He peeked out of the curtains and saw him sitting at the edge of his stage. His eye was dull, and full of tears. 

He was staring at the wall, motionless. 

“Hey,” he whispered. Foxy looked up at him. Bonnie stepped off the stage and sat down next to him. “Is something wrong? I couldn’t help but notice you’re crying.”

He stared at him, and flopped into his chest.

Bonnie was surprised. This was the only time that he's seen him weep. He held his friend as he continued.

“I don’t know what’s happening to me!” He finally choked out. “Why did this have to happen? Why couldn’t I just stay home? Now it’s all over…”

What did that mean? What’s over?

After a while, he stopped crying. “I’m sorry for bothering you.”

“No, it’s okay.” Bonnie said “I hope you got it all out of your system.”

He let go, but Foxy still held on. 

_ Ding dong…ding dong… _

“It’s midnight.” He whispered. He finally let go, then receded back into his cove. Bonnie stood up.

“Goodnight, Foxy.”

No response.

He went back on stage to sleep. But he couldn’t. 

He kept thinking about what Foxy said.

Then he remembered the bite mark.

He said he was attacked by a wolf, right?

What else could’ve happened to him?


	4. Before Midnight

“Good morning, gang!” Freddy called out. “We got a big day ahead of us!” 

Foxy stepped out of his cove, and the gang smiled. Foxy smiled back. He still couldn’t tell them about the curse, but he didn’t want to leave them alone. 

“Well, look what the cat dragged in!” Bonnie said “I’m glad you’re finally out of the dumps!”

He couldn’t help but laugh. 

“We’re setting up for Halloween, right?” He asked. “Of course! Do you want to help?” 

He nodded, and Bonnie hugged him. But, while outside he looked happy as everyone else, underneath he was silently broken.

He gently gripped Bonnie’s arm.

***

Foxy made every attempt not to accidentally touch any metal, in fear that with any wrong move, he would hurt himself. He also avoided to drag his feet so as to not annoy Freddy. 

He stood on the counters to reach the darkest corners of the rooms and ceilings, and scratched them out. Bonnie scrubbed the floor, Chica dusted off the chairs and tables, and Freddy wiped the windows. 

By 9PM, the pizzeria was spotless. 

Chica retreated into the kitchen, and Bonnie went backstage. 

“Hey,” Freddy started in an almost knowing tone. Foxy’s nerves shot through the roof. His ears stood up in fear, and he turned around, trying not to look terrified. 

“I’m glad you’re up and about, but what happened? Does it have to do with the wolf?”

“No!” He said, but then started stammering “I mean, it did bite me, but it wasn’t serious. I’m fine. Honest!” Freddy nodded, and put his hand on his shoulder. “I’m just worried for you. Bonnie told us that you were crying last night.”

“You didn’t hear me?” He asked. “Nope. It was only Bonnie who heard. He was still wide awake.”

_ Of course he was, that silly little bunny. _

“There’s  _ nothing else _ you need to be worried about.” He lied “I’ll be fine, trust me.” 

“I hope so.”

***

_ Tick, tick, tick. _

Almost four hours until midnight. 

For the entire day, Foxy hung out with his friends. He didn’t want them to worry about him once he left. For good.

He had asked the others to leave for a few minutes, so he could be alone with his thoughts.

He watched the clock, holding the old book in his hand. Only four more hours. 

He stared at the ripped up page in despair. Even if they  _ did _ have the spell, they wouldn’t have enough time to collect them. He would’ve only had until Saturday morning to break the curse.

_ Tick, tick, tick.  _

He looked up. Three hours left.

He clutched the book. He didn’t want to leave his old life behind, but he was so...careless. He went into the forest. It was his fault. 

He stared into the dark employee’s only room. He decided to hide the book there. 

He walked inside and slid the book behind a spare prototype’s head. From afar, you couldn’t have noticed it at all. 

_ Tick, tick, tick. _

He left the room, and looked at the clock. Two hours left. 

He assumed that the others would be back soon, and he placed a note at the edge of his stage. 

He turned towards the exits, but before he left, he hesitated. His hand was shaking. He could only think about what the others would do if they found that he went missing.

_ It’s for their own good. _

If they saw that their friend was gone, they’ll be sad.

_ You’ll only hurt them. _

He could wait for tomorrow. It wasn’t that far away.

_ There’s no backing out now.  _

They deserve the truth.

_ They don’t need to know. _

“I…” 

_ You belong to the forest now. _

_ It’s now or never. _

He swung the doors open, and held his breath.

“I’m sorry.”

————

“Foxy?” Bonnie called out. “We’re back.”

No response. 

“We brought you something.” Chica added. 

No response.

“Foxy?” Freddy walked over to Pirate Cove, and saw the note.

“Is this…? Oh…” 

_ I’ve left, and I’m not coming back. Ever. _

_ I’m sorry this had to end like this. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, I was weak. So, so weak.  _

_ No matter what I can do, no matter what I can say, it won’t change the inevitable. Nothing will.  _

_ I’m so sorry. _

The note fell out of his hands. 

“What happened?” Bonnie asked, walking over to him. “Fred?”

“He’s gone.” He said. “Foxy’s gone. Look.” He picked it back up and handed it to the shocked bunny. His eyes scanned the paper over and over. Chica peeked over his shoulder.

“Why would he leave us?” He finally choked out, tears falling down his face. “Was this why he was crying yesterday? He thought he was...weak?” 

Chica turned to the open employee’s only room. She entered with caution, and saw the book. She pulled it out of its hiding spot and stared at it with confusion.

_ Tick, tick, tick. Ding! _

They looked up. 

One hour until midnight.

***

Foxy had returned to the forest, and the cliff where it all started. He stared at the starry night sky with nostalgia and hope. Hope that maybe, maybe the spell wouldn’t work on him. 

But he had the signs of a werewolf: had the craving for meat. He had sharper teeth. He had a weakness to silver. 

And he didn’t have the cure. 

He sat there, the cold air surrounding him like a stranger and an old friend at the same time. 

_ This is it.  _ He thought.  _ This is where it ends. _

He stared up at the cold, waning, milky white moon...

And he closed his eyes.


	5. The Ticking Time Bomb

It was the day of Halloween. 

The sun peeked above the trees and buildings as Bonnie looked outside. He worried for his best friend’s safety; if that wolf bit him, it could do something  _ worse. _

“He’s got to be out there,” he whispered to himself “I just know it.” 

“Bonnie! Come over here!” He heard Chica call out “I found something!” He entered the main party room with curiosity. Chica was at one of the tables, holding the book she found within the employee’s only room. Freddy was sitting next to her.

“What is it?” He asked, putting his hands together. “Look,” and she opened the book. I knew this book was suspicious. I found it on the floor a few days ago, but it went missing.” 

She stopped at a random page. One with a familiar scratch in it. The two looked over.

“It says:  _ “Being bitten by a werewolf gives the curse to the victim.” _ Freddy read.  _ “The curse is spread through the saliva of the werewolf.  _ Yeesh, that’s disgusting.”

“Speak for yourself, Fred.” Bonnie said with sarcasm. “Anyway,  _ “Whoever’s been bitten will turn on the next full moon. If the curse isn’t broken by the time the sun rises, they will remain a werewolf forever, until they bite another human.” _ The three flipped to the next page.

_ “The bearer of the curse will have a negative reaction to silver, or anything like that.” _ Freddy looked towards Pirate Cove, specifically, the “silver” ring.

_ Nah,  _ he thought.  _ It’s just a coincidence…Right? _

_ “His or her teeth will become sharper,”  _ Bonnie added. Freddy’s face almost fell in shock. “Fred, didn’t you mention his teeth looked longer than usual?”

“Yeah,” he said “I remember saying that.”

_ “And they will crave meat, no matter what type it is.” _ Chica finished. She promptly stopped, eyes slightly widening. 

“You don’t think...Foxy was bitten by a werewolf, do you?” 

“He did say he was bitten by a  _ wolf, _ but not a werewolf.” Bonnie said. “What if...he lied?” His ears went straight up. 

“Is that why he was crying?” He asked. “He was bitten by a werewolf?” 

The three stared at the book. Everything made sense now. But they  _ had _ to get their friend back. They  _ needed _ to get their friend back!

“There must be a cure...” Chica flipped through the pages, but found the one that was ripped. 

“What time is it?” She asked “7:30. Why?” 

“We need to find the spell to cure Foxy! It’s not in this book!” She showed them the ripped page. “We only have seventeen hours until he turns into a werewolf forever!”

“Where should we start looking?” Bonnie asked. 

“The library.” Freddy said “He must’ve gotten this book from there.”

***

The animatronics searched high and low, but they couldn’t find the missing page. Out of options, they went to the forest. 

“It’s not here, either.” Bonnie said. “It’s hopeless. We’ll never find it.” 

“We have to! Foxy’s counting on us!” Chica cried out. “We can’t give up just yet!” She climbed the trees and looked downwards. There wasn’t anything there.

“Look out!” Freddy called out. Chica dodged an arrow that flew into a nearby tree. Whoever shot at them shot once again. She jumped down and ran off as the others followed.

But they didn’t follow. 

The others stopped when they realized this, and they saw the figure peek out. They were holding a bow and arrow, one of them bearing a black substance. 

They walked over, and stared in fear, but it soon transitioned to curiosity. They reached for Bonnie’s ears, which were drooping.

“Hey-hey-hey!!” Freddy said, grabbing the stranger’s arm “Who are you? Why did you attack Chica?”

“Wha—oh, sorry.” They said. “I’m Rae.” Freddy let go, and Rae nodded. “I thought you were monsters. My apologies.”

The three nodded, but Bonnie tilted his head “Have you seen a red fox in these parts of the woods?” He asked. They looked up “Yes! I saw one a few days ago. It looked like one of those werewolves I’ve been looking for!”

“That must be Foxy.” Chica said. “He wasn’t bitten by then.” 

“Bitten? So, he’s like you?” Bonnie nodded “Last night, he disappeared. We’re worried for him.”

“Well, he’s lucky that he looks like a werewolf!” Rae said. “He could’ve blended in perfectly!” 

The three looked at each other. “Oh right...he got bitten.”

“We’re looking for the cure, because the page it was supposed to be on was ripped up.” She pulled out the book and showed the kid the specific page. 

“How did this book end up in your possession?” They asked.

“We think Foxy found it somewhere. Maybe in the library, we’re not sure.” 

Rae took the book, feeling the rigged ends of the rip. They reached into their bag and pulled out a piece of paper with the same rip. They placed it in Freddy’s hands as he looked confused. “Look, since I hurt your friend by accident, and you’re obviously worried for him, I’m going to help you.”

They surprisingly didn’t ask about the “hurting your friend” thing, although they  _ did _ try to shoot Chica because she thought she was a monster.

“We’re going to need a few ingredients to make this cure. How long do we have?” 

“We have fifteen hours left. Foxy didn’t tell us about the curse!” Rae’s eyes widened. 

“Okay, stay calm.” They said. “What we need is  _ six goldsb leaves, three droplets of enchanted apple cider, and the tears and hair— _ or rather  _ fur—of the cursed individual.”  _

“That seems easy enough,” Chica said. 

“We’re going to have to be quick, though.” Rae spoke, “Like you said, we have only fifteen hours left until the moon rises. If we don’t find Foxy, we’ll have until the sun rises tomorrow to get his fur and tears.”

“But how are we going to get them?” Bonnie asked.

“Don’t worry, I have the cider. The leaves should be easy to find.”

***

“I found one!” 

Bonnie picked up a shiny leaf from one of the piles they made. 

“I found one—no, two! That’s three!” Rae called out, holding them tightly. “That’s three. Give them to me.” The two did as they were told, and Freddy placed them in his hat. “Now, we just need three more.”

“I think you mean two; I found another one!” Chica jumped out of another pile, holding it up. 

“Great! Now, where’s the last two…”

Freddy got on his hands and knees, looking at the very edges of all the piles. He scratched his head and dug his hand within each of them, and soon he felt a sharp pain in his paw.

And soon, there were two.

He quickly clasped his paw around the final two leaves. “Found them!” He cried, pulling them out. “Not that we have all  _ six, _ all we need is Foxy’s  _ tears _ and  _ fur.” _

“He must be close.” Rae said, then looked at the sky. “Oh no, come on!” The four ran out of the forest and saw the moon rise above the trees. There was a loud howl, followed by growling.

“BONNIE,  **_LOOK OUT!!”_ **

Bonnie ducked as a large, jagged hook swung for his head. They turned to face whoever attacked him. 

Its fur was almost a mixture of maroon and auburn red, and it was wild and tangled. It’s hand and feet were almost metallic, but it’s claws were elongated and black. It was taller than all the others, but especially Rae. Its teeth were sharp, and some were golden. 

Its eyes were also golden, and they stared daggers in the four.

They stared in horror as they realized it was Foxy. But he wasn’t himself anymore. He was now a werewolf.

Or, more accurately, a were _ fox _ .

“Duck!!” The Werefox tried striking Freddy, but he also dodged the swipe. He picked up Rae and ran far away from the beast. 

It followed with an uncontrollable rage. They hid behind a tree and held their breaths as he passed. They peeked out as they saw him run into town. 

**“Oh no.”**


	6. The Werefox Strikes

“We have to warn the others!” Rae yelled out. “He’ll search the entire city to satiate his hunger for flesh!”

“They’re not gonna listen to us!” Bonnie snapped back. “We’re alone in this.”

“We have everything else for the spell,” Chica said “All we need are his tears and fur! But how are we gonna get them? He’s too dangerous!”

“That’s why you need to listen to me!” They said “We need to warm as many people as we can, and if we do that, we can at least corner him!”

“None of this is gonna work! This’ll only end in tears!” Bonnie said.

“But at the least, we have to try!”

***

In the middle of town, there was a crowd of people wearing Halloween costumes. The only ones who weren’t wearing them were the adults, who were following their children, running around collecting candy.

The only child who wasn’t wearing a costume was a little girl, but she was wearing a blue cape that reached her ankles. 

“Momma?” She called out. “Momma, where are you?” 

All of a sudden, there was a howl. Everyone in town stopped and turned to see a shadow on top of a roof. It jumped down on a car, which bent as it landed.

While they stared in awe, the little girl backed away in fear. The only other adult, a guy dressed as a goblin, also backed away. 

**_“RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!”_ ** He screamed, and the shadow growled, lunging at him. That made the crowd finally erupt into chaos as they ran to protect themselves or their children. The fox-like beast ran after them, screaming and slashing at the helpless crowd.

The little girl ran far away from the danger, running past Freddy and company. 

“See? I told you!” Rae yelled “What’re we gonna do??” Chica cried out.

“Forgive me for this…” they aimed their bow and arrow at the Werefox, and fired it in the shoulder. It screamed in anguish as it pulled it out.

Rae shot again, this time getting it in the leg. The Werefox ran for them, and the kid dodged, ducking the slashing hook. 

“Foxy, it’s us!” Bonnie cried out as the beast tried attacking him. “Please, stop it! We’re your friends!”

Rae aimed at it once again. This time, it froze, but it started sniffing. It’s head turned to the forest, and Rae pulled out a pair of scissors.

They quickly snipped off pieces of fur as the Werefox realized what was happening.

Rae, once again, ducked, but their cheek got nicked in the process. The beast ran into the dark forest once again, and the others ran to the hurt child.

“Agh...another one.” They said, putting a bandage on the wound. “But we got the fur! Now we need his tears!”

“We have to hurry! We only have six hours until sunrise!” 

“And we have to save that girl! She’s in danger!” Rae nodded.

***

The small girl was lost. She walked through the thick trees and bushes as the moon disappeared through the leaves. It was dark, and to the girl, it was scary.

She stopped when she felt something staring at her. She didn’t know where it was coming from, so she looked around, turning to the tallest tree she could find.

She screamed as she saw the fox-like beast jump from the tree. She turned to run, but she tripped over a log, twisting her ankle. 

As it advanced, she curled up and started crying. 

She felt it crawl over her, and stop. But it didn’t attack. When she looked up, the beast crawled away. She sat up and saw it breathing heavily, and its eye was shaking. 

She felt the urge to run, but she felt bad for the creature. It didn’t hurt her, and it looked scared. She stood up and staggered over to the fox.

The beast growled as she reeled back, but she continued, putting her hand on its snout. 

“Please don’t hurt me.” She whispered, and its eye widened. 

_ “I don’t…wanna hurt you.” _ It spoke.  _ “It's in...my nature...sorry…” _

“Are you hungry?” She asked.  _ “Yes…” _ she stood up, still cupping its snout. “What do you want?” 

_ “I crave... _ **_meat_ ** _ …” _

It opened its mouth in undying hunger. “Meat? I think there’s one in the fridge in my home. Will you come with me?” 

“I can’t...I don’t wanna...bite you.” The girl sat down, nodding “You don’t have to come. I’ll be back.” 

She stood up, and ran out of the forest. 

She bumped into Rae, who in turn gave her a hug.

“Wah—?!”

“You’re safe!” They said. “You’re not hurt, are you?” They looked at her arm. “No bite marks. That’s good.” 

“It didn’t want to hurt me.” She said. “You mean...the Werefox, right?” She looked up at him in confusion. “The Werefox?”

“He’s our friend! Well, he  _ was.” _ Bonnie said “We need to cure him before the sun rises!”

She looked at the sky. The moon was still above the trees. “We have about five hours left.” She calculated. “What do you need for the cure?”

Rae pulled out the list. “We need  _ six golden leaves, three droplets of enchanted apple cider, and the tears and fur of the cursed individual. _ We have the last three. What we need are his tears.” The girl nodded.

“There’s meat in my fridge. We can distract him with that.” She said “But please don’t hurt him.”

“We won’t unless we  _ have _ to.” Rae said. 

***

“Ava!”

She ran into her mother’s arms as they hugged. “Where were you? I was worried sick!”

“I got lost in the crowd.” She said. It was a little half-truth, since she ran into the forest and met the Werefox. “My friend needs some steak. Can I go take it to him?”

Her father peeked over from the kitchen. “Ava, it’s dangerous!” He said “There’s a beast outside! It could kill you!” She looked at him with knowing eyes “His house isn’t too far away, and I saw it run back into the woods. Please let me go.”

They, of course, relented, and bagged up a raw steak. Her father gave it to her, and held her hand. “Please be careful.”

“I will, dad. Thank you.” She left her house and closed the door. The other four were hiding in the bushes, and Freddy peeked out. “Are you ready?”

“Mmhm.” She nodded. “We have to be quick.”

Freddy picked her up and placed her on his shoulders, and the group ran back into the forest. 

~~~~~~~~~

“Mr. Werefox! I’m back!” She called out, and it crawled out of the bushes. It looked like it was tired, and about to cry. “Here.”

“Thank...you.” It said, taking the steak.“You’re...too kind.” She smiled, sitting on the log. It tore through the steak like a madman, and Ava closed her eyes as it did. 

Tears were starting to fall from its face, and she pulled out a small bottle. “Do you mind if I…?”

“No...do what you must. It won’t...matter anyway…” 

As it continued crying, they fell into the bottle until it was full. She gave the poor creature a hug, and it hugged her back.

“Please go.” It said “I can...feel it coming.” 

“What?” She asked.

“Go! Hurry!” She nodded and ran off into the trees, where the others were waiting. 

“We got it!” Ava whispered softly. “Good. Follow me.”

“Where are we going?” Chica asked. “My house. We’re going to make the cure.”

“Don’t worry, Foxy.” Bonnie whispered, looking at his friend. “We’re going to save you.”

If only they knew how  _ hard _ it was going to be.


	7. Chapter 7

The group had gathered inside Rae’s house, who was preparing water in a cauldron. “Is it ready yet?”

“Yep.” They said, putting their arm over the water. “Hand me the leaves.” Freddy pulled off his hat and pulled them out. He placed them in their hand and they crushed them.

Rae sprinkled the crushed up remains of the golden leaves into the boiling water. Ava peeked over the cauldron, waiting to pour the tears out of the bottle. 

“How did you make this?” Freddy asked, holding the jar of cider. 

“It’s my mother’s. Please hand it to me.” He did as he was told, and Rae poured half of the contents into the bubbling water. 

“Alright. We need to do this at the same time.” They looked towards Ava, who uncorked the bottle of tears. They both put the ingredients in, and they mixed them together until the water turned into a cool blue color. Rae took another bottle and filled it up with the cure.

“Now,” they said, “We need to find the Werefox. We have about four and a half hours left.”

“I hope this works…”

***

They searched the entire forest, and the entire town, but they couldn’t find it. The Werefox must’ve been really good at hiding. 

“Three hours.” Rae said. “We only have three hours left.” 

Ava stepped away from the group, scanning the area. She tried to look as scared as possible, and forced herself to shiver. A clever way to look helpless. 

_ “Grrrrr…” _

She heard it coming from the alleyway. Instead of looking where the sound came from, she looked behind her. 

“Ava, come back!” Chica called out. 

She walked towards the group, gaining speed when she heard footsteps from behind her. She ran straight into Freddy, and fell over. 

“Are you okay?”

She nodded quickly, and hid behind Rae. They aimed their bow at one of its legs, and, shaking, shot the arrow.

It somehow missed, and the five dodged the incoming slash. Rae tripped over and twisted their ankle. They crawled under a car as the others tried holding the Werefox back. 

Ava fumbled with the bottle, trying not to drop it. But as she got it open, it broke free and tried swinging at her. 

**_BANG!_ **

Everyone covered their ears as a gunshot ran out. The Werefox ran far away. In fear the others ran away, and Ava fell to her knees. 

“Are you okay, kid?” The hunter asked. “Yes, thank you.” 

The hunter walked into the forest, and the others came out of hiding. They looked at each other, and then to Rae, who was peeking out.

“How much time do we have left…?” Rae asked. 

“We still have three hours left!” Chica said. 

They crawled out, covered in dirt and oil. “Sorry, I don’t think I can come…” They coughed. “Rae, you’re the only one who can slow him down—“

“Are you kidding me? You held him back decently.”

“But we need your help.” Rae sighed, and Bonnie picked them up. “You aim, I’ll fire. Deal?”

“Already ahead of you.”

***

Two hours later, they found the Werefox pacing back and forth. 

Its face was contorted in a mixture of pain and confusion. But it didn’t notice them.

The group hid in the bushes, except for Rae and Bonnie. Bonnie aimed towards the beast, but when it looked at him, he froze.

“What are you doing?” Rae asked. He stared into its eyes, and started tearing up. 

That was his friend. His friend that made the group the way that it was up until a few days ago. They were basically family. He didn’t want to hurt him.

But when it lunged at them, Bonnie closed his eyes and let Rae shoot. The arrow was lodged into the Werefox’s shoulder, and it screamed in pain. 

Rae fell off, landing on their back. The others ran out to help. 

“Foxy, it’s us!” He called out, gripping it’s shoulders. “Please, stop it! This isn’t you!” The Werefox tried slashing at him, but he ducked away and let go. 

Bonnie continued to dodge as the beast attempted to bite him, slash him, anything. But he didn’t let it. He didn’t want Foxy to continue to blame himself.

“Get out of the way! I’m gonna shoot!”

“Rae, don’t—!” 

They shot the arrow while Bonnie was still in the way, and he turned to see it flying towards him. 

He fell to the ground, and watched as it lodged into the Werefox’s chest. It cried out and fell to the ground. The whole forest went quiet.

“Oh god…” Rae whispered. “Oh god oh god oh god…”

Bonnie felt its chest, and his ears went straight up. “He’s still alive.” 

The others were surprised, but they gathered around the beast. 

“I’m sorry...I’m sorry…” Rae said, and Freddy patted their shoulder. Bonnie propped the unconscious Werefox up. 

“Hurry...the sun’s about to come up!” Chica cried out. Ava opened the bottle, and poured the elixir into its mouth. She didn’t stop until it was empty. 

Nothing happened, but the Werefox was still breathing. 

Rae gently pulled the arrow from its chest, and it flinched. But it didn’t open its eyes.

“C’mon, buddy,” Bonnie said, shaking. “I promised we were going to save you…don’t die on us…” Its ears twitched as a sign that it was alive. 

The sun peeked through the trees, and its rays landed on the group. 

_ Crack! _

The group looked down at the noise.

_ Crack! Crack! Crack! _

What was going on? The others watched as the cracking continued. 

Ava noticed that its left arm was bending as it cracked. “Bones.” She whispered. “It’s  _ bones.” _

_ Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! _

As the group watched, the Werefox shrunk, and shrunk, until it was a familiar fox. 

Bonnie was ecstatic, but he didn’t hug him yet. He could still be hurt. So, he picked him up, and stood, walking out of the forest. The others followed, with Rae and a tired Ava being carried by Freddy.

***

Foxy woke up, staring at the ceiling.

Wait, where was he? Why was it still dark? 

And why did he feel like he just got shot?

He slowly sat up, gripping his shoulder. It was bandaged and sewn up, and so was his chest and leg.  _ Man, it hurts to even move,  _ he thought. 

He looked at his hand, but his claws weren’t sharp. And so weren’t the ones on his feet, either. He felt his teeth, but he couldn’t tell if they were still sharp.

He stood up, slightly wobbling, and reached out to the silver ring.

When he touched it, he didn’t feel anything. No burning sensation. Nothing.

He peeked out of the curtains, and saw that he was back in Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza. The lights were off, but he could see the sun peek from the doorway.

His stomach churned.  _ Did he hurt anyone? _

He left his stage and went into the employee’s only room. He looked in his reflection and bared his teeth.

Yes, his teeth were back to normal. 

What was happening? Was it all just a bad dream?

He felt his bandaged shoulder, and continued to think. 

His claws were normal, and so were his teeth. He didn’t have a reaction to silver anymore. And he didn’t crave meat.

Surely, he couldn’t get the answer. And he never would.

He left the room, and was suddenly lifted up in the air.

“You’re okay! You’re okay!” He heard a familiar voice he immediately recognized as Bonnie. He was then given a big hug. 

He stayed quiet. He stood there, frozen. He didn’t know what to say or do. 

_ “Are _ you okay, Foxy?” Bonnie asked. “...Why am I back here?” He asked. “I said…”

“We know what you said.” He responded. “We’ve looked for you everywhere. We almost gave up until we finally found you.” Foxy gripped his arm. Bonnie let go.

“You didn’t get  _ hurt, _ did you?” 

“Oh, no no no!” Chica said. “We’re fine. But when we found you, you weren’t really... _ yourself _ at that point.” Foxy’s ears perked up. 

“You found out.” He said, and the three nodded. “Why did you hide it from us?”

“I’ve done this to myself.” He said “I got myself into this mess, so you shouldn’t be the ones to get me out of it.”

“You should've told us!” Chica cried out. “If we knew earlier, we could’ve helped you sooner!”

“Yeah, you really destroyed the town last night.” Freddy added. “It’s a good thing you didn’t  _ kill _ anyone. I know you would hate yourself for doing that.”

Foxy slid to the floor. “Did anyone else get hurt?”

“Yeah, about that.” He looked over to see two kids, one older, and one younger. “I’d like to apologize for the wounds.”

_ “Wounds?”  _ He asked. “Yeah. I shot you. I’m sorry.”

“...did it stop me?” They nodded. “At least, for a while. We were trying to help you with the curse.”

_ “You  _ know about it?” 

“Yes.” They said bluntly. “You somehow found my book.”

“But, the page was ripped.” The kid pulled out a ripped piece of paper. “Well, I had the cure. I just don’t know how it got into the library’s possession.” 

“I’m just glad you’re okay.” Bonnie said.

“But, how did you get the cure in such a short amount of time?” He asked. “Oh, I had one of the ingredients. We had to find the others.” The others nodded.

“And I helped.” The small girl peeked from over the table. “I gave you the steak when you were hungry, and I got the last ingredient.” She said. “I’m glad you’re gonna be okay.”

“How could I be okay? I almost hurt you guys…”

“You’re our friend. Don’t you remember?” Freddy said. “We’re always here for you.”

The group sat down. “We’re going to help you through this. No matter how long it’ll take.”

Foxy’s ears lowered, and he flopped into his friends.

The others held him as he started to cry. 

_ I guess nothing will be the same,  _ Rae thought.

_ At least it’s over now. _

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s the link: 
> 
> https://disneyfanon.fandom.com/wiki/Five_Nights_at_Freddy%27s:_Night_of_the_Werefox


End file.
